Harry and the Americans (updated)
by Aurumlupus
Summary: An updated version of my previous work, with more space. I will post chapters on both the original and this one. :) please pm me if you have any good character ideas, and if i use them, i will give you credit for them :) Also, pls give me constructive reviews, so i can improve my writing style and work, to make a better experience for everyone who reads this. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the American Awesomeness (beta)

(i updated this thanks to a very constructive review.)

Disclaimer, I do not own HP, I only own the American characters. Harry/Hermione shipping, and if you dint like that, bugger off. Quick fill in: Dumbledore's portrait is acting as Dumbledore to help give guidance to the Horcrux hunters. Harry decides to take a break until he turns 17, Rita Skeeter is after Harry again, and Hermione has just the solution: a vacation to America, out of reach of Skeeter. The two Americans are members of an elite unit of mages known by the name Wizards Of Light Force, or WOLF. Rated M for violence and some possible lemons.

Harry had about had it with Rita Skeeter as he read her latest article on his life. "Is the boy who lived the boy who loved too much?" Harry wanted to throttle her, she had managed to dig up his love life, and then twist it beyond all recognition. Harry looked up at Hedwig, "I swear, that woman is going to get herself hexed." He tossed the Daily Prophet into his enchanted incinerator trash can. A silent blast of fire, the paper vanished. He then grabbed a roll of parchment and his quill and scribbled out a note to Hermione.

"Dear Hermione, I need to meet you to find a solution to this Skeeter cow. -Harry."

He handed the note to Hedwig flew out the window. Three hours later, Hedwig flew back through the window with Hermione's answer clamped in her beak.

"Dear Harry, can you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at about 9:00? I will introduce you to my parents, and will see what I can do to help you.-Hermione"

Harry dug in his trunk and packed up for is journey, taking what he needed, leaving most of his spell books at the Dursleys.

The next morning Harry got out of bed and dressed his wand in a duct tape holster he had made. He put on his rucksack and walked down to Mrs. Figg's house. He threw out his arm and the knight bus popped into existence. The big triple-decker bus screeched to a halt in front of him. Harry handed a Galleon to the new conductor, "The Leaky Cauldron, and if you get me there first, I'll give you another."

The bus cracked away, "Here you go, Mr. Potter" Ern said. Harry handed over the promised Galleon as he stepped off the bus. Harry walked straight into the Leaky Cauldron; he walked to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. He found a booth and sat down, waiting. Half an hour and two more butterbeers later Hermione walked through the door with her parents. Her parents walked to the bar to get food. Harry waved to Hermione from his booth. She hurried over to him and hugged him.

Hermione said, "Mum, Dad, I've found a seat." She called to her parents. They nodded.

"All right Hermione, what is the plan?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down across from him and was grinning from ear to ear, "You, Me and my parents all go to America, where the daily prophet is not run. We go every summer, and this year I can probably convince my parents to let you come along." Harry's face split into a grin as Hermione said this.

"Blimey, Hermione, brilliant!" Hermione's parents walked over, carrying trays heaped with fish and chips.

"Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Harry Potter. He is the one who has saved my life many times, Harry; these are my parents, Harvey and Jean Granger, DDS."

Harry blushed, "I couldn't have survived without you, Hermione." He said modestly.

"Thank you for keeping our daughter safe." Harvey said, extending his hand and giving Harry a firm handshake.

"Mum, Dad, is it ok if Harry comes with us to America? He needs to get away from his abusive aunt and uncle, and He needs to escape the media. Please?" Hermione gave her parents the puppy-dog eyes.

"Well Hermione, I just don't know…" her mother said,

' "Mum, in his relatives house he is treated like a slave, and he is abused, please, mum, I know he will behave." Hermione pleaded. Her mom looked at Harry and saw how thin he was; also she saw some of the bruises left by Uncle Vernon.

"Alright honey, I guess." Jean said. (Actually, it wasn't Harry who Jean was worried about, it was her daughter.)

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, when should I meet you to go?" Harry asked.

"Outside the Leaky Cauldron, at 9:00 am tomorrow." Said Mr. Granger. Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it to Harry.

"Here is a list of things you will need." She said. Harry took the Parchment from her and nodded.

"Shure, see you tomorrow." Hermione and her parents left. Harry then walked to Diagon alley, and bought the items on the list. He bought a custom-fitted swimsuit, tank top shorts, sweatshirt, and several other well-fitting clothes.

Harry summoned the knight bus and went back to privet drive. He got together everything he wanted for the trip and then took the bus back to the leaky cauldron, where he got a room and put his stuff in it. He walked back to the alley, and went to the bookstore and got some literature for Hermione. Harry also got books on wandless magic and wizarding laws, to help him understand more of the way things worked. Harry walked back to his room in the leaky cauldron, and crashed to sleep. Harry was woken up by his alarm clock. He got up, and packed up, sliding his wand into the dragon-skin shoulder holster that was sewn into his jacket. He put on the black dragon-hide suit pants, and the red dragon-skin belt. He put on a spider silk undershirt, and over that, his black dragon-skin suit coat. He also put on a golden silk bowtie and a pair of new prescription wraparound shades in his pocket. He walked down to the bar, knowing that he had half an hour until the grangers arrived. He hauled his trunk down, and he ordered breakfast. Everyone was muttering, as they took in Harry's new outfit. Harry ate his breakfast, and walked out of the tavern to wait for the Grangers. At exactly 9:00, the Granger's Suburban pulled up. Mr. Granger helped him put his trunk in next to their suitcases.

"Nice threads, Harry." Hermione said approvingly, eyeing Harry's outfit. They pulled off towards the London/Heathrow airport. Harry was run through the metal detectors four times because he looked like he was armed, but they did not pick up the wand. They got on; Harry had upgraded their seats, using his charge card from Gringotts. The Grangers had refused him at first, but Harry had made them do it. People looked curiously at Harry, because when he stood behind Hermione, in his suit and sunglasses, he looked like a bodyguard. They sat in the first class, the Parents sitting right behind their charges. In the row next to them there were two people in suits, there were distinct bulges under their jackets. Hermione recognized one of them. "Hey, Josh, what are you doing in England?" she asked. One of the figures looked up,

"Hermione, hello, on your way back, with a new friend, I see." There was a distinct American accent. Harry looked over, and saw a suntanned lantern-jawed 18 year old with a suit coat on.

"This is my friend, Harry Potter, Harry; this is Josh, and Argentum." There was a girl, who looked like a blond version of Hermione (Hermione is Emma Watson). The blond girl was asleep against the window. Josh stuck out his hand,

"Hello, Harry, how are ya?" The American extended is hand to Harry.

Harry took the proffered handshake. "I am doing well, except for a muckraking bitch and a dark lord trying to kill me." He said.

Josh laughed. "Sounds about like our politicians complaints." He said

. The Granger adults chortled. "Nice to meet you" Harry said, smiling.

"Yall headed to the beach?" Josh asked. "Yup, and we are staying in the usual place." Said Hermione.

"We are too, and Harry, Dumbledore's portrait said to give this to you." Josh held out a piece of parchment written in Dumbledore's neat handwriting.

_"Dear Harry,_

_By the time you read this I will be dead, and I made arrangements with the Americans, because I know that the British Ministry is infiltrated. The American Wizards Of Light Force, WOLF has given you Agent Josh and Agent Argentum as helpers, they have already been informed of the you-know-whats, and have more resources at their disposal than you otherwise would have.-Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."_

Harry traced the looping signature, reading the last words he would ever see written to him by the headmaster. "You are our helpers?" Harry said, looking at the two Americans.

Josh grinned, "We are going to be your guides, and magical representatives. You have been officially declared wanted by the British Ministry. We must not let you go out in public there. You have been given asylum by all the other nations of the Magical UN. Harry looked at the American, and saw him holding up two ID's that matched the ones in Dumbledore's letter. "To prove we aren't those Dark Hippies." Said Josh. Harry nodded.

The Grangers were stunned, "We knew you were magicians, but not American Ministry Wizards." Mr. Granger said. Josh took out a badge that looked like a FBI shield, but it had a wolf engraved in it, with a crossed wand and sword

. "Actually, WOLF is a specialist agency within the American Auror force. WOLF is the SAS of magicians in America." He finished.

Harry looked at the two in awe. "You have special forces for magic?" he asked. Hermione was also stunned speechless. She had first met them five years ago in Florida, they had been staying in the same condo, and Hermione had found out that they were wizards when they had summoned dolphins and began riding them around. The Americans had taken her to the Wizarding shops. It turned out that Josh and Argentum were specialist metalworkers. They had given her a special gift when she had first entered their shop, she still wore the belt buckle with her name and the Gryffindor lion engraved on it. The teens then went to sleep for the rest of the trip. Josh reclined in his seat, and opened a Guns & Ammo magazine. Mr. Granger looked at his daughter asleep on Harry's shoulder.

Mrs. Granger leaned over, "Aren't they Perfect?" she asked. Mr. Granger looked over at the Americans, and looked at Josh's left hand, which was holding up the magazine. On the third finger (Ring Finger) was a golden ring, with a wolf's head, the eyes were set with gemstones. He smiled, as his wife fell asleep on his shoulder, then he nodded off as well. They arrived at the Orlando Florida airport. Josh led them to a long black and gold limo with government plates on it, "since We are assigned to help you, we figured we would get you a set of wheels." He and Argentum helped them load their bags into the trunk, their suit coats flapped back a little bit, revealing SIG-Saur P-229 semiautos. The adult's eyes flickered, but they all piled into the back of the Hummer stretch. The License plate read ALPHA and the massive vehicle pulled out of the parking lot, and go on the main road towards the island of Sannabell. Josh got bored halfway up, and walked through a door in the enchanted interior, then there was an echo of squealing tires, and they ran to the room, and saw him putting a Humvee into a doughnut on an indoor track. And they all were in awe as Josh put the car into a skid, and came to a screeching halt in front of them. The door opened, and Josh climbed out. "Whoo, sorry, I had to blow off some steam."

He walked back into the lounge of the limo. "Why did he do that?" Harry asked Argentum.

"Because he relaxes by doing high speed maneuvers in a vehicle. I don't know why, but after dealing with your Ministry, I am not surprised he needed to do that." She said.

"This limo is enormous on the inside!" said Hermione, in awe of the charms on the vehicle.

"Yeah, well, being specialists for the American Ministry has its perks." Josh said. The ride took them over a bridge, and soon they were on the island. They went to their condo, which adjoined the Americans. They set up, and Harry and Hermione went out on the back porch to watch the sunset.

"Well, what do you think, Harry?" asked Hermione, as she watched the sun turn the sky red and gold and the warmth of the light soaking into them. "I think it is as gorgeous as you are, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione blushed the same color as the red of the sunset. Mr. Granger watched them and when he heard Harry's comment, he couldn't decide whether to play the angry father, or the welcoming father. He watched as Harry and is daughter stared out over the ocean at the setting sun, and seeing his daughter so happy, decided to postpone judgment.

The next morning, after waking up to a breakfast of cereal, they got into their swimsuits, Harry putting on his dragon-skin swim trunks, and grabbing his Gryffindor themed towel. Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing a one-piece that was conservative enough, but Harry had never seen her look like that before. He pushed the other thoughts out of his head, the ones that were telling him to say something inappropriate. Harry and Hermione sprinted down to the beach, where they met Josh and Argentum, who had set up a tent for them. They had set it up so that the sun was blocked constantly under the tent, with just enough light to warm it up, and several beach chairs set up. Harry got his first taste of freedom since Hogwarts. Harry was excited when he saw the ocean, he had been taught to swim when he was at the Durslys because it was a required class.

Josh was wearing a black swimsuit with a grey swim shirt, with a tribal Wolf design on it. Argentum was wearing a conservative two piece, also decorated with a tribal wolf pattern. Harry and Hermione raced each other across the beach to the sea, which was crystal clear at this time. They frolicked in the surf, splashing each other playfully. The Grangers parents walked down after their charges, and walked over to the tent. They set down their stuff. Harry showed his muscles, wiry and hard from Quidditch. Hermione was admiring his muscular frame, they spread out their towels on the soft sand, and lay down side by side. Josh had taken off his shirt, revealing a Wolf tattoo, inked in metallic gold on his shoulder. His biceps rippled in the sun as he began to dig a hole, then proceeded to build a sand replica of Hogwarts, complete with the obligatory Quidditch field and lake. Harry and Hermione joined in, building Hogsmeade. Argentum cooked lunch over a small portable stove.

"So, how long have you been in the WOLF force?" Mr. Granger asked Argentum.

"Since I graduated from The American Academy of Magic." She said. "Oh, and how did you get in?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"I recruited her straight out of the Academy, due to her scores on her tests." Josh said, looking up from where he was shaping out the Astronomy tower. Harry looked up from where he was shaping out the Hog's Head

"Wait, she got a job with you straight out of school?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, we take them, and after a two year training period, they become full Wolves. They go through their two years of intensive training, learning everything from muggle weapons and techniques to highly advanced spells and defensive magic. They are taught the same way that American special forces are trained, with an extra year of magical training." Josh finished his explanation.

Argentum served the food, and as they all munched on the hot dogs, and sipped from their bottles of Coca-Cola, they watched other beachgoers jogging, building sand castles, and otherwise enjoying themselves. Harry was watching the waves as they swept onto the beach, and Argentum was with Hermione, looking for cool shells. Harry began asking Josh about the various forms of magic taught in the United States verses Britain. Harry was surprised to learn that in America, you could learn how to do specialized forms of magic, but the basic was wandless, then wand, and then specialization in shapeshifting, Native American healing, and tribal magic, and the final, more modern, the Hogwarts style of magic.

"What is the difference?" asked Harry.

"Wal, I reckon that your girlfriend there will want to hear this too. How about we take you to Dragon Alley tomorrow to do some magical shopping, and we will explain it to you then." Josh said.

"Sounds good, and Hermione is not my girlfriend." Harry said.

"Yet" winked Josh. Harry blushed. As the two girls walked back to the two guys and the Grangers, Harry noticed the silver ring on Argentum's left hand, an exquisitely formed wolf's head with a large diamond set in it, with two brown gems set, which matched Josh's eyes perfectly. He also noticed the golden wolf's head ring on with two perfect sapphires which matched Argentum's eyes perfectly. The three couples watched the sunset, then headed up to their humble abodes.

Back in the condo, Harry began cooking dinner, against the Granger's protests. Hermione turned on the television, and read the channel guide. Her parents set the table, but Hermione turned on the BBC and watched

. "_More sudden storms are sweeping through the countryside of Great Britain and the surrounding countries. These freak storms have claimed over a thousand confirmed victims, and more are unaccounted for or missing._" The reporter said. Harry shook his head, and he and Hermione exchanged looks

, "If only they were freak storms" their look said. Harry served the perfect spaghetti and meatballs he had prepared. As they ate, Harry told Hermione what Josh had said. Hermione's parents looked up at this.

"Mom, Dad, can we go?" asked Hermione. Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger looked at each other.

"Will the two Americans be there the entire time?" asked Mr. Granger. "Yes, dad, they will." Hermione assured her father.

"Well, I don't know…" he said. Then Mrs. Granger whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. "All right, you can go." He said. His wife had pointed it out that if Harry and Hermione were out with the Americans, they were safe, and then they would have time to themselves. Harry and Hermione went to their separate bedrooms, and crashed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Harry woke up, and walked to the kitchen, where he smelled the familiar smell of bacon and eggs cooking. He got up and stretched, and put on a t-shirt and some cargo shorts, putting his wand in its holster. The song, Awful Beautiful Life by Darrel Worley played softly from a radio in the kitchen, and Mrs. Granger was setting the table, while Mr. Granger was cooking the eggs and bacon. Hermione walked out of the room next to his, stretching, in some short shorts and a loose t-shirt. She also had he wand strapped in a holster, but it was at the small of her back. She walked past him to the great room, were Mr. Granger was just sliding the hot omelets onto a plate. Harry felt a feeling deep, one that he felt every time he was at the Weaslys and every time he was with his friends, but this was deeper than even this. He felt a blazing fire in his very deepest being, in his soul. He recognized it as true love, which runs deeper than even death. Hermione looked at Harry with much the same feeling running through her body. It was not lust, no, they were not thinking about each other like that, they just felt love, If you have felt it, then you know what it is. Harry and Hermione wolfed down their breakfast, and they went and got dressed for the shopping day. Harry put on his suit, and custom made wraparound prescription mirrored sunglasses.

Hermione dressed in a tight-fitting tank top and jean shorts. Josh was wearing a t-shirt, with his pistol tucked into a concealed carry holster at his back, and Argentum was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, with her pistol tucked into a holster at her side. They walked down to the parking deck, and Josh showed them to a big black jacked up truck with the license plate, "GLDWLF" and they piled into the spacious interior, and Harry noticed that the controls for the car were like those of an airplane. He also noticed two wooden staffs in the back, with runes carved along them, and crystals set in the tops. Harry watched as they pulled up outside a small Mom and Pop bar and grill, called The Blue Dragon. They entered, the place was very neat and clean, a man was wiping a polished wooden bar, and seeing them enter, jerked his head to the kitchen. They followed him through to the back, where he pulled a switch, and the walk-in freezer door swung Open. Josh walked in, and pulled on a bottle of milk, and poked a box of eggs, then the back of the fridge stretched, and opening, they walked down a boardwalk-style row of shops. Harry looked around, and saw a huge bookstore, a Gringotts, a wand and staff shop, and several clothing shops. He also noticed a small shop, "Aurum and Argentum Metalwork, Josh-Master Metalsmith" he looked at Josh's badge, which was pinned to a badge wallet on his side. It said, :Josh Aurum Wolf. He looked at the sign again.

"Is that your shop?" he asked the American.

"Yup" Josh replied.

"Harry, we should probably go to your vault, and get money, because we cannot access your vaults from England." Hermione said. Josh and Argentum nodded at the wisdom of Hermione's statement.

"Harry, it would also be a good idea to learn and unlock your powers, and have your parent's will read while you are there." Argentum said.

"Ok, that sounds good." Harry said, and they entered the bank. Harry looked around, the bank's interior, and it looked exactly like the British version of the bank. The main difference was that the American clan and the British clan had access to all the tunnels, but they obeyed different rules. They walked up to a counter, and Josh said to the goblin,

"Mister Bonecrusher, Mr. Potter wishes to have his parent's will read, and a magical abilities test and a blood descent test." Josh finished.

"Very well, I will take him to the back room, and you must accompany him by law." The goblin said. They followed him into a back conference room, where a bowl of pensive and a second stone bowl sat. Harry walked to the bowl and saw that it had his parent's name written on it. "Harry Potter, this is hereby the reading of your parents will to their son, this day, executed by Josh Aurum Wolf, American." Said the goblin. Harry touched the pensive, and immediately, he was standing in his house in Goderic's hollow.

"Harry, you are my love" came Lilly's voice "Harry, my son, I know you will do what is right when the time comes, now, we, James and Lilly Potter, being sane of mind, and healthy body, do hereby leave everything to our son Harry Potter." The pensive memory of Lily reached out to touch his face once, then with a swirling of silver, he was back in the bank. He wiped the tears from his eyes

. " Now then mister potter, you have also inherited the Black Family fortune, and all their material and stock possessions." Said the goblin respectfully.

"Thanks, and now the heir test?" asked Harry.

"Ah, yes, please hold out your hand, we need some blood." Said the goblin, holding up the other basin and a knife. Harry held out his hand, and the goblin expertly sliced a thin, quick healing cut on his palm. The blood dripped into the basin, and the wound healed cleanly. A parchment was placed beneath the bowl, and words began to appear in blood. Harry read them. It read:

Harry James Potter-Black-Perevell.

Powers: Parsltoungue, Metamorphagus, beast speak.

He read the list and gasped. "Am I really that powerful?" he asked.

Josh picked up the parchment, which was now covered in writing and a huge diagram of a family tree. He scanned it quickly, and said, "It seems, Harry, that you are related to all the most powerful wizarding families in Britain, and also are a descendant of the four founders and Merlin." Josh said, looking up from the parchment. Everybody, including the goblin stared at Harry

"Wow, Harry, you have the most power of any Wizard I have seen, you and Hermione are at our level, which is near Merlin's" said Argentum, reading the power rating.

"Well, now, I think it is time to go get some money." Said Harry, getting somewhat uncomfortable with the way everyone was looking at him.

'Right this way, Sir." Said the goblin, and instead of the usual Gringotts cart, there was a more modern enclosed bullet train style car. They road down in comfort. They arrived at Harry's vault, and he found a lot of rare things he had not noticed before. He picked up a book, with the title of _The Potter Family Holdings_ he leafed through it, and noticed several castles and manors, he found one that was in London as well. "Well this simplifies matters somewhat, because now we can have a base of operations." Harry said. They exited the bank, Harry having gotten a magical money bag and credit card tied to his vaults. The rest of the day was spent shopping, and by the end, they had several dozen bags of books and various things, now it was time to visit the shop of Josh and Argentum. They walked into a shop that had locked racks of everything from guns to wands to swords and daggers. There was a ringing of hammers from the back, and as they walked back, five goblins stopped hammering, and three other goblins looked up from various tool benches.

"Good day, all, Keep up the good work." Josh said, as the goblins bowed to him respectfully. They continued walking until they reached a back-back room. Harry saw that here were racks of even more weapons, more exquisitely made and much more detailed.

"The weapon chooses the wizard, Mister Potter, and Miss Granger, it is similar to wands, but these are for more than casting spells." Said Argentum. Harry wandered around the racks of weapons, and finally seemed drawn to a hand and a half sword, with a gold leather handle, and plain brown leather sheath. He took it down from the rack and found it to be surprisingly light. Hermione wandered around, and finally felt herself drawn to a long Japanese style samurai sword, with a red leather handle, and a plain black sheath. They walked back to the two Americans, who now had blades of their own at their sides.

"Ah, you have chosen well, for Argentum and I forged those blades ourselves from several rare magical alloys." Josh said, looking at the blades. Harry drew the sword out, and the long silvery blade came into view. Harry looked at it, and felt instant warmth running down his arm, the blade felt more like an extension of his arm than anything else. Josh examined the blade, "That sword is forged out of starsteel, and quenched in dragon's blood and basilisk venom." He said. Harry swung the blade, and golden flames flickered along the edge

"What is it called?" he asked.

"That sword is called Semper Fidelus, or Always Faithful." Argentum said. Then Hermione drew her sword, and the black and silver Damascus pattern glittered with silver fire. Josh looked at the blade, to stunned to speak. Argentum said, with a similar stunned look on her face, "That is a starsteel blade as well, but it is called the Fidelus Femme, or faithful woman." She said, "It is the sister to the sword in Harry's hand." She said. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, Josh looked at them," when those blades were forged, the prophesier blessed these, saying that they would be wielded by great lovers, he called them the Amor." Josh said, in an awestruck voice.

After getting over the initial shock, Harry and Hermione sheathed the blades, which magically turned them into a watch for Harry, and a locket for Hermione. They walked out and over to a Starbucks on the edge of the pier, and after ordering coffee, they sat outside and looked out over the ocean, watching the sunlight sparkle on the water as smooth as glass. "Now then, let me tell you about how Magic is taught in America." Josh said. Hermione and harry sat forward eagerly, "We teach wandless magic first, because that is the first way you tap into the magic ability. It requires lots of focus and willpower, as well as a lot of imagination. Then we go on to teach wanded magic, or foci magic, because not everybody likes a wand, some prefer staffs, some prefer daggers, whatever, as long as you can channel magic through it. Then we teach specialist magic, like shapeshifting, teleporting, combat, elemental, and many others. The most useful magics are wandless, due to the surprise advantage of a disarmed opponent suddenly throwing a fireball at your face, or summoning their weapon back." Josh said.

"So you teach wandless magic here?" asked Hermione.

"well, of course, the things you did when you were eleven were wandless magic." Said Argentum, who would never cease to be amazed by the awe held for wandless magicians, even though it was the most basic form of magical focusing. "We teach you how to control magic with your will, instead of using a wand to focus it, wandless magic is rather simple to use." To prove her point, Argentum waved her hand, and caused her empty glass to vanish, and reappear in the busboy's tub. The two Brits gaped at them.

"What… That is normal magic." Argentum said, enjoying the stunned look on the British magicians' faces. The watch strapped to Josh's wrist began beeping, and he said, "It is time for us to head back." They walked back out, to their van, and drove back. Harry and Hermione walked back into their condo, and found a note to them:

"Harry, Hermione, we followed your example and went out to go shopping, and we will be back by 11:00 pm local time.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, each wondering what the other was thinking. Harry looked at the clock, and saw it was 9:00pm. Hermione went to her room and returned with several books and a dozen rolls of parchment, along with a ballpoint Pilot G-2 pen. Harry walked over to the television and found the channel guide and remote, then flipped to the BBC.

The announcer was standing in the middle of a demolished town. "Here I am standing in the middle of a second town that was destroyed by the freak storms that have been hitting Britain. Eyewitness reports state that the storms happened somewhere around midnight, and they awoke people from their beds to what was described as a loud grunting sound, the first responders are still trying to sort things our…"

Harry muttered under his breath "Those were not storms." Hermione looked up from her notes and looked at Harry, noticing his worried expression.

"Harry, we will beat him, don't worry" Harry looked at her, then said, with a wry grin,

"well you won't be in any condition to help me beat the Riddle if you pull another third year." Hermione blushed.

"Aww, thanks, Harry" and with that, she walked over and plopped down on the couch next to him and gave him a smooch. Harry blushed slightly, but Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. She gently took the remote, and switched the channel, turning it to an American show she had found entertaining, called NCIS. Harry watched as special agent Gibbs headslapped special agent McGee for being an idiot. He watched as Ziva beat the shit out of armed terrorists with her bare hands. "I can see why this show is so popular" Harry said. Hermione did not respond. Harry turned to look at where she had been sitting next to him, and found that she was asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and noticed that when she was asleep, she looked at rest, without the usual look of focus and concentration, was even more beautiful than when she was awake, which is saying something. She stirred in her sleep, nuzzling into his arm. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and gently stroked her hair. She made a gentle purring noise in the back of her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Americans, Chapter 2

Again, I do not own HP, or any of JKR's characters, but the Americans are all mine. If you wish to use them for a story, please pm me with what you are using them for, and I will pm you back with a yes or no.

Please continue to give me constructive reviews.

Harry awoke, realizing that he was on the couch with Hermione asleep on his lap. He looked down just as she woke up, not knowing that the Granger parents had let them sleep together on the couch. The Granger parents had turned off the TV and gone to bed, trusting the two to "behave." Harry looked at Hermione, who was still asleep, and he gently laid her down on the couch, not wanting to wake her up. He began to make coffee and got out the frying pan to make some bacon and eggs. Mr. Granger walked out of the master bedroom to talk to him. "now, Harry, I can see that you have grown fond of my daughter, and I know she loves you, but be honest with me, please, just because I am not magic does not mean that I cannot do you bodily injury."

Harry's heart started thudding in his chest, and he worded his reply very carefully. "Well, sir, your daughter is one of my closest friends, and I have been drawn to her for a while now. I loved her for her brains, her cleverness, and even before she became beautiful (that is hit puberty for all you N00bs who can't read careful wording) was waiting for the right time to ask though, and wanted your permission to pursue a romantic relationship with your daughter."

Needless to say (but imamgonna say it anyways) Harvy was stunned by this young man's eloquence, and having studied psychology before becoming a dentist, he could tell Harry was not lying. "Harry, many 'muggle' boys have asked for my daughter's hand, with or without my permission, but you are the first who I know, from the things my little angel tells me of your adventures at Hogwarts, that you have our intentions, and have probably known her longer than most people. I do therefore; give you my permission to ask her out, though her response is her own."

Harry was now the one taken aback, he had expected Harvy to be more resistant, but Harvy was not like most fathers. Harvy understood logic, and he could see that Harry was not another one of those guys just trying to get with his daughter because of her good looks, and for carnal benefits.( If you do not know what I mean by carnal benefits, then please, either get a dictionary, or you are not old enough to read this).

Harvy and Harry prepared breakfast, and at 9:00am EST (Eastern Standard Time) they woke everybody up. Harry was glad Harvy was saner about his daughter getting into relationships than most parents he had heard of. The breakfast room was soon filled by the clink of silverware on plates and shuffling of arms on the table.

After a hardy breakfast, they walked down to the beach, where they found the Americans already set up, Josh and Argentum were jogging back, both of them were singing a cadence,

"I don't wanna be no Green Beret!"

"They only PT once a day"

"I don't wanna be no fag recon"

"I wanna stay till the job is done"

They arrived at their tent that they had set up on the beach, where Harry and Hermione were already setting down their gear and dashing towards the ocean. Harry and Hermione were sprawled out on beach towels next to each other, Aurum and Josh were talking to the adults about the work they did for the WOLF.

Harry looked over at Hermione, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Harry"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry watched her nervously, hoping that she would not get angry with him, and he was completely unprepared for what happened next. Hermione leapt up from her towel and hugged him tight.

"Of course Harry!" she whispered in his ear.

Harry then kissed Hermione on the lips, and then, over the sounds of the beach, they heard laughing, and saw Josh handing Mr. Granger a twenty dollar bill. They were both blushing fiercely at all the attention they were getting. "Well, looks like you were right Harvy, your daughter did take the first step in sealing the relationship." Josh said.

Harvy pocketed the twenty, smiling, "Well, I had an unfair advantage of knowing her for her entire life."

Josh facepalmed, "should have seen that coming"

The next few hours of beach time were spent in happy bliss, with napping, Harry and Hermione mutually helping each other slather on Coppertone 45spf. Harry was tanning up nicely, becoming bronzed, adding to his rugged muscular looks. Hermione was starting to get a nice bronzing as well, but her one-piece left tanlines, so for the next three days of vacation, she wore a bikini. Needless to say, (but again, imagonna say it anyways :P) Harry approved of this new wardrobe.

On the second to last day before the Grangers had to return to England, Josh and Argentum quietly took the two parents aside and informed them of the situation in England. "Sir and mam, we have reason to believe that your lives are in danger from magical forces over in Britain, therefore our country has elected to give you asylum, so you cannot be used against Harry or Hermione."

The Grangers looked at each other," So you expect us to stay somewhere safe while our daughter and her friends go into the line of fire?" Harvy asked.

"Precisely, because she is equipped to handle what they throw at her, whereas you are not, and we ourselves will be going in the line of fire, and will do our utmost to keep your daughter and Harry safe." Argentum said. Josh stood back, because this fine delicacy was never his strength, His strength lay in his ability to think in tactics and strategy, not to talk delicately to change people's minds.

The Grangers were rather taken aback by the things Argentum told them about the Death eaters and their actions. "So do we have to stay in America?" Jean asked

"Well, it is recommended, but you have been offered asylum in every country of the Magical United Nations, or MUN. You could be in France, Australia, Egypt, New Zealand, China, Japan, Taiwan, or any other country of the regular United Nations." Josh said.

"I have always wanted to go to Australia…" Jean mused.

"Then it is settled, we will have asylum in Australia." Harvy said.

"So on the last day of your vacation in America, come to this address, and we will set you up." Argentum said, handing them a slip of parchment.

The next day Harry and Hermione awoke in each other's arms in Hermione's bedroom, just cuddling. Harry could feel every curve and dip in her body as she curled into him. The warm sunlight coming through the window slowly brought them awake. "Mmmmm" Hermione purred, and rolled over to kiss Harry on the lips as they got up. Using the special bathroom that adjoined their rooms, Harry made his way back to his room, and put on some cargo shorts and a t-shirt. Then he walked out of his room into the kitchen, and he got out some eggs, some cheese, and some butter. He began to make himself an omelet, when Hermione joined him, looking a little more modest then before in her short jeans and tank top. It was their last day before they had to return to Britain, and Harry was both looking forward to seeing Ron, yet dreading having to fight.

Hermione slipped up behind him and hugged him around the waist. "Harry, don't forget that we are going back with more support than we could ever hope for." She said.

Harry patted her hand with the one that wasn't flipping omelets, "I know, but still, we are hunting the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, and he has an army of many thousands strong." Harry sighed.

Hermione rested her head on her newfound boyfriend's shoulder, her chin resting on Harry's collarbone," Well, we also have an army at our backs, while you were talking to my father, Argentum told me that the MUN had dispatched an army of magical soldiers, over 5000 strong, to help hold the Death Eaters at bay, and buck up, Harry, we are going to Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Harry managed to simultaneous groan and laugh. "Great, now I have to come up with a disguise, and I need to get my suit polished, and Fleur will be intolerable, and we won't get a wink of sleep with them practicing for the honeymoon…"Harry trailed off and put the omelets on a plate.

Hermione laughed, "Well, hopefully Fleur has enough brain under that head of blond hair to use silencing and privacy wards."

Harry snorted, "Well, at least you know how to use them, and you are definitely good for more than just being arm candy."

Hermione blushed at this comment, "Aww Harry, you are so sweet!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "well, last night was…enjoyable…Thank you, Harry."

It was Harry's turn to blush as he remembered the feeling of Hermione's smooth and silky skin on his own. "I think it is safe to say that we both enjoyed it."

They embraced, and then Harvy and Jean walked out of their bedroom, "You kids all packed up and ready to go?" Jean asked. Both teens nodded, "Good, then we will go meet the Americans, and send you on your way before we head off to Australia."

The two teens nodded, and grabbed their trunks, and they drove down to the airport, were the Granger parents got on a United Airways flight to Sidney Airport, and left. Harry and Hermione then jumped into the back of the Black Humvee that Josh and Argentum had driven to pick them up. "All right, we are going to get on board a specially modified Boeing 747 that belongs to WOLF, where you will meet some of my troops that are coming along to help."

They nodded, and when they pulled up to the secret base, they saw soldiers in full uniforms using staffs to fire nasty looking spells that eviscerated the target, or explosively decapitated the attacker. Josh pulled up to the gate and showed his badge and ID, the sergeant saluted and waved them through. Josh pulled up to the airstrip and there was a lieutenant supervising the loading of the Boeing 747 with gear. Josh said to the kids, "This is First lieutenant Jobadiah, one of our best magical artifacts people; he is trained to finding Dark objects and destroy them."

The lieutenant saluted as Josh and Argentum walked up and Jobadiah said, "Sir, First Sargent Rambo is loading up the heavy gear, and Second lieutenant Gwen and Sargent major Madison are loading up the vehicles and the rest of the gear."

Josh said, "At ease lieutenant, good work." He turned to the two British teens, who were gawking at all the soldiers running around with guns and staffs, "come on you two, I am going to introduce you to the other three soldiers who are coming along." Josh took them into the airplane, and introduced them to Sgt. Rambo, the close quarter battle and survival specialist, Lieutenant Gwen, specialist pilot, and heavy weapons specialist, and Sgt. Major Madison, legal and technology specialist.

Upon entering the aircraft, the two teens were stunned by the sheer size of the interior, which was magically expanded to allow it to carry the two armored SUVs and a Black Hawk helicopter. Along the walls in another compartment there were racks upon racks of different firearms, and a shooting range. There was a room with body armor and helmets, along with different military outfits. There was a set of bunks for soldiers, and a small mess hall, along with an area with comfortable seating.

They all sat down, and the plane taxied down the secret runway, taking off and going on its way across the pond. Once in the air Josh lifted a secure phone, and dialed a number. ON the other side of the pond, in a secret Magical SAS base, a phone rang. A staff sergeant picked up the secure phone and said in a gruff voice, "Identify yourself, or hang up."

Josh said, "This is Major Josh Aurum Wolf of the American WOLF force, Identification code, Alpha Charlie Foxtrot Tango One One Three Three Niner Niner. We are under operation RHUMWULF protocol, and the MUN has confirmed that the Ministry has been infiltrated, and am initiating protocol of Oscar Savannah Whisky Tango Foxtrot Juliet Hotel. Authorization code, seven three five nine Alpha seven niner. "

There was silence on the other side of the atlantic for a few minutes while the seargeant checked out the codes. "Roger that Major, what do you need?"

Josh said, "I need a place to land and plan, I have Harry Potter with me and our protocol at the moment is to protect and aid."

All over the world, similar things were happening, in different countries, secret phones were ringing, and codewords being exchanged. Secret magical forces were checking weaponry and data, and practicing endlessly.

The Sargeant talking to Josh nodded and turned over the phone to the base commander, "Josh, this is Major O'Neil, and you are cleared to land, change course to tis bearing." He rattled off a string of letters and numbers, which was relayed to the pilot, and the plane turned and flew along that bearing.

An hour later they landed at a secret airbase and were met by the base commander. "We are isolated from the ministry, and the only person who knew we exist died, and forgot to pass on the location, so the Death Eaters have no influence on our troops."

Josh nodded, "Have you been tracking the Muggle-borns?" he asked

The Major nodded, "yes, we have units in place around many of the large camps, and will old off the snatchers as best as they can."

Harry stepped forward, "Can we bring some of them here and make them into some sort of militia? Because Voldy has an almost limitless supply of Death Eaters."

Both Majors turned to look at him, then look at each other, then they simultaneously facepalmed, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Argentum grinned, "Probably because you two are thinking on the defensive."

Both of the majors just kinda stared, and then they nodded, "Ok, lets stick it to them, first of all, we have to destroy the Horcruxes, We need intel, so the more you can get us, the better." Josh said. The seargeant nodded to the American.

"Alright, we can get you and your gear into London covertly, if that will help any." The Major said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and the Americans 3

The SAS major nodded, and said, "I will pull the files on the muggle-borns, and start getting all the ones with military experience here to train, once we refresh their memories we will send them on to your location.

Josh nodded to the scarred SAS major, "Allright, now, we will need several things, I will give you the list, and then we will get to a location in London." Josh handed the major a piece of parchment with these words in a neat military typefont:

SMART board & accessories

Radio & television

Satphone

Armored vehicle

The major nodded, then motioned them to a long low building with the number 43 on the side. "You will be staying in the barracks, we will meet you at 0600 hours tomorrow to discuss your entry." The jet-lagged travelers made their way to their sleeping quarters and collapsed onto the bed.

Harry awoke the next morning to find Hermione curled around him. "Mmm" she purred, wrapping her arms around his chest, pressing her breasts into his back. Harry smiled slightly,

"Hermione, we need to get up." Harry said to his girlfriend

"Awww," she groaned. Harry helped her up, and together they got dressed. They raced down to the mess hall, where they found tea and oatmeal awaiting them. Josh was sitting, talking with Argentum, whetting a long wicked looking curved knife,(I am referring to a Gurka Kukri and if you do not know what that is, look it up). The Americans were drinking coffee while they talked (and sharpened, in the case of Josh) Harry and Hermione walked over to them.

"Good morning, you two." Argentum said.

"Morning" Harry yawned, while Hermione, who had nodded in greeting, sat down, and motioned Harry to sit down with her. As they ate, Harry looked over a list that the SAS major had dropped off, and he said, "We are going to need a place to train the muggleborn army, we do not want to draw attention to this area by a giant influx of people."

Hermione looked at him, "Well, don't you have a mansion in London, or that castle on the coast?" Harry paused for a minute, and then facepalmed. "Brilliant, Hermione!" Just then the SAS major came over and said," Mister Potter, we are ready to get you to London, if you will please board the airplane, we will get cracking." The two teens, accompanied by their six American friends/allies.

The specially marked Learjet owned by the Brits had been loaded with the gear that the Americans had requested and brought. As they boarded, Harry looked around and saw that the front of the plane was an arsenal of muggle weapons. Racks upon racks of M-16s, Barrett 50cals, MP-5s, Glocks, SIG SAUR p223-229s and boxes and boxes of ammo lined the walls, along with suits of body armor and field kits. Josh was thumbing shells into a magazine, which he slid into a short, black weapon that looked like an MP-5 except the clip was wider, and slightly thicker than that used to hold the 9mm usually used in the MP-5, and Josh pulled back the rack lever, chambering a long round, and harry noticed the engraving on the barrel, which read MP-44 H&K .44magnum. Josh expertly slotted in a foregrip with flashlight and laser sight mounted below the barrel, he checked the sighting on the 10x5 Leopold red-dot nightvis/infrared scope, then slung it onto his back. He then slotted twin colt m1911 .45 pistols into twin crossdraw holsters on his vest, and his knife sheath he belted onto his leg, in easy reach.

Argentum pulled back the bolt, checking her Kris vector submachinegun, then she screwed on a suppressor, and checked her red-dot sight as well. She slung it over her back, then checked the loads in her SIG .357 pistols, before thrusting them into their kydex holsters. Her two knives were slung crossways on her vest, to facilitate rapid drawing of the weapons.

Looking around, Harry and Hermione saw all the other Americans suiting up as well. Josh turned to them, "Here is the plan, we are landing at the London/Heathrow airport, as part of an SAS anti-terrorist drill, in which our friend, the major's unit is a part of. We will deploy through the embassy section, the one without metal detectors, and move through as if we were an anti-terror team, which we kind of are. We will then employ glamour charms to hide our equipment, we will proceed to a Suburban with the plates GLDAR564. Harry, you will give us the location of your mansion in London, where we will proceed. Once at that location, we will make contact with the Weaslys. Any questions?" Josh looked around, "No? Ok, Harry, Hermione, suit up, and be ready, we have forty minutes till boots on the ground."

SAS soldiers helped Harry and Hermione put on their gear, outfitting them with standard issue MP-5SD submachineguns, Beretta 9mm pistols, and the K-BAR combat knife, all mounted onto tactical webbing and gear. Last to be put on was the helmet, a black affair, with the insigna of a Wolf on the side. Harry donned his prescription sunglasses, and Hermione also donned mirrored wraparound sunglasses. They sat down next to the six Americans and Four SAS troopers they would be deploying with, all of them had a wolf painted on their helmets, and in the case of those that wore full face masks, a snarling wolf face painted over their entire face. "Sir, we are five minutes to land" came the pilot's voice over the intercom. "Ten four" Josh replied. The aircraft touched down, and the door slid open, the group jumping out and rolling, while the plane continued to taxi.

A BBC reporter and his cameraman were filming the drill for posterity, and he narrated the actions for his viewers. "And here comes the famous Wolf soldiers, deploying in a very interesting manner, this technique is used so that the plane cannot stay on the ground to get shot at. The Wolf force was the one that enacted the famous rescue of the famous star Evelyn Lynch from kidnappers four years ago." Behind him there were pops of gunfire, " they are using the sophisticated new paint training round that flys and acts like a real round, but instead of killing, it simply hurts and splatters the target with a paint marker." The newscaster held up a SiMuniton round. Just as behind him, a member of the British Royal Marines, playing the "bad guys" for the exercise, took a three round burst to the head from Josh's MP-44, and dropped to the ground, with red, white, and blue paint marks on his helmet. The BBC newscaster grabbed him and said," Sir, can you please state your name, and how you think the SAS is doing on their exercise?" The marine nodded, "I am Staff Sargent Laughlin, of the Seventh Royal Marines, playing the Bad Guys for this exercise. As you can see, I have been hit, and with a particular touch of irony, with the colors of the union jack. Right now the SAS is whopping our asses, and we have only taken down three of them. The deployment of the Wolf force will just ram us. We are down to about fifteen men out of a platoon last I checked, with about half a platoon's worth going to the wolves."

The newscaster thanked him, and the marine laid down and played dead. The film switched to the interior of the building, which showed the Wolf team moving forward, and the rapid pop-pop-pops of three-round bursts came through the speakers of the television. The Dursleys sat forward as they watched. Harry watched the man in front of him open up with an MP-5, and saw another "Bad Guy". He squeezed the trigger instinctively, and the weapon spat fire, and a line of red-white-and blue paint marks appeared on the target. "Tango down." Came the call over the radio. The Wolf team proceeded through the glass doors and out to the diplomatic parking lot. They all jumped into the black suburban, with one of the British SAS commandos driving. The glamor charms they put on their gear made them appear to be a group of High-Profile bodyguards, with their charge in tow, (which isn't far from the truth). They drove on, after Harry had given them the address. They pulled up to a large wrought-iron gate with the Potter family crest engraved upon it. The gates swung open on a command from Harry, and they drove up the wide stone lot, parking in front of the massive mansion.

The SAS and Americans deployed first, spreading out, having used transfiguration on the bullets in their weapons, transforming them into lethal total-metal-jacket hollowpoint rounds. Harry walked up to the hand-carved mahogany doors, and they opened at his touch. As they entered, they were met by a contingent of house-elves, all in neat uniforms, applauding as Harry entered. "Hellos, master Potter, we is so happy you has finally arrived. My name is Blinky sirs, and mams, and I is the head of the house elfs here." Harry, Hermione, and the rest of their contingent looked astonished. The house elves were all smiling, and They were almost dragged to the kitchen, where there was a feast on a large, well-polished mahogany table, and they were seated, and the house elves began to feed them, and they would not take no for an answer. "We is so happy to have master Harry Potter as our master! For all the potters are kind to their elves, and even gave us beaks, and payment, if wes be wanting it." Hermione gaped at them, with Harry and the rest of the contingent following the motion.

After the meal, Harry and Hermione got the guided tour of the building, while the SAS and WOLF force went to go secure the perimeter and set up an area for a cloaked Blackhawk to set down. Argentum raised her radio, and spoke to the silenced and invisible C-130 overhead, "Silent Eagle, This is Wolpack Alpha, you are cleared for supply drop." The loadmaster in the back of the cargo plane got the all clear from the pilot, then pushed out the following: One HMMWV, Four crates of tents, Fifteen boxes of blank uniforms, Twenty crates of assorted firearms, and fifteen boxes of body armor. "Packages delivered Wolfpack" came the call over Argentum's radio. Using NODs the ten soldiers watched the parachutes open and drift neatly into the walled in backyard of Harry's mansion.

The soldiers began to unpack the goods, setting up an army camp in the backyard, and preparing to train the Muggleborn soldiers as soon as they arrived.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had been lead to the master bedroom (no joke intended there) and were watching out of the windows as the darkness settled in around the ten soldiers unloading gear. Once everything was set up, the ten commandos walked back into the mansion, and were shown to various rooms, where their spare gear and rucksacks were hung up neatly, and their dress uniforms pressed and polished. They fell into bed, taking a four hour lookout schedule, five on, five off.

While the soldiers were setting up for the night, Harry was helping Hermione wash her hair, and the rest of her body for good measure. Rubbing lead to kissing, which lead to snogging, which lead to lovemaking, with the moans and groans suppressed by the silencing wards around each bedroom, and bathroom. (someone was obviously thinking when they placed the wards on the house ;P). They "finished" up their shower, and then fell into bed, cuddling together, just for the sake of cuddling, with no fucking involved. (Hey, I ain't about too much smut in a fic, nor having some of my favorite characters turning into nymphos).

Meanwhile, in Voldemort's planning session in Malfoy manor: "What Do You Mean Harry Potter Has Disappeared From The Ministry's Tracking Methods?" Voldy whispered at the cowering man.

"ummm…wwell, hhe has nnot uused annny mmagic, bessuddes, the ttrace ha-has wworn o-off." The man stammered fearfully. "Wwe hhave ssearced t-the ent-entire i-island of Briton f-for hh-his magical ss-signature, aa-nd there iis nn-othing l-less than t-two weeks o-old."

"You have not checked the other countries, have you?" Voldemort said silkily.

"ssir, ttthe oother countries have severed all ties with the ministry, and declared a protocol, which officially made Britain magical government null and void until yyyou aare gggone." The man said fearfully.

Voldemort looked at the man, then spoke to is snake, Nagini, "Nagini, so, even if the rest of the world sees it, these foolish Britons do not, and once my victory is complete, these fools will bow to me." And, seemingly as an afterthought, he pointed is wand at the trembling man and whispered, "avada kedavra" and the man collapsed to the floor. "Drag this useless scum out of here, and find that boy!" Voldemort screamed at his minions, who were cowering in the shadows.


End file.
